1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to ceiling/overhead lighting fixtures that utilize sheet metal troffers. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that retroactively add LED lights to the structure of a lighting fixture that previously held a fluorescent bulb or an incandescent bulb.
2. Prior Art Description
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more powerful with each successive generation. At the same time, the costs associated with manufacturing LEDs has been decreasing. LEDs have now evolved to a point where a small matrix of LEDs can produce just as much light as an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent bulb. As an example, a small matrix of LEDs that uses less than ten watts during operation can give off more light than a 100-watt incandescent bulb or a 40-watt fluorescent tube.
LEDs are far more energy efficient than either incandescent bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. Furthermore, LEDs have a much longer life span and are far more resistant to damage than are incandescent bulbs and fluorescent bulbs. For these reasons, many companies would like to replace traditional incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent bulbs with LED lighting. However, a problem that occurs is that in many offices, general lighting is installed as ceiling/overhead fixtures that can only retain fluorescent tube lighting. The ceiling/overhead fixtures are either set into the structure of drop ceiling tiles or are suspended from the structure of the ceiling.
Ceiling/overhead fixtures typically have sheet metal troffers that receive and hold florescent tubes. In order to replace the florescent tubes with LED lights, either the ceiling/overhead fixtures have to be replaced, or the ceiling/overhead fixtures have to be modified to receive and power a matrix of LEDs.
Replacing existing ceiling/overhead fixtures is a very expensive and labor intensive endeavor that may require the ceiling tiles surrounding the troffers be replaced. This solution is very expensive and it would take many years for the cost savings of the LED lights to pay for the cost of the lighting change. As a consequence, outside of new construction, there is no commercial significant market for LED lighting fixtures that replace fluorescent tube troffers.
An alternative approach is to convert existing fluorescent ceiling troffers into receptacles for LED matrices. In order to convert a fluorescent light troffer into an appropriate LED receptacle, certain modifications of the troffer must be made. In the prior art, there exist some conversion systems. An exemplary system is the Tempr™ T8LED conversion kit sold by Albeo Technologies of Boulder, Colo. Using such prior art conversion systems, first the power supply and supply wiring within the troffer are replaced. Second, the receptacles that hold the fluorescent tube lights are removed. Third, a long heavy heat sink is screw mounted into the base of the troffer. Lastly, an LED matrix is mounted to the heat sink using mechanical fasteners. Such conversion kits sell in excess of $500 per troffer and require substantial labor to install. Consequently, many companies that would like to convert to LED lighting do not find it cost effective to change from the existing fluorescent tube lighting.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of converting a fluorescent light ceiling fixture into an LED fixture at a lower cost and using less labor than is required by existing conversion systems. In this manner, more businesses and homes will find it cost effective to convert to LED lighting, therein reducing power consumption and the corresponding drain on natural resources. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.